


Joy

by entanglednow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animals, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-22
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy dog is happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joy

  
The public library is a bust, so that's an entire morning wasted. All Dean's managed to do is coat himself in a fine layer of dust and whatever the hell else old library books ended up smeared with - nothing he wants to think too hard about. He should have sent Sam, he knows he should have sent Sam. Sam can commune with the library books in a way that's dull and boring, but always gets results. Next time he has an urge to go out and do something productive he'll make sure it's non-book-related.

Dean pulls his coat off, tosses it on the end of the bed and sits down.

There's the quick clatter-scratch of nails on flooring, the thump of something hitting a bed leg - probably face first - and then the scrambling bounce of something small attempting to climb up onto the bed.

Max must eventually manage it because Dean has to grab him to stop him from jumping on his damn face.

"God damn it, dog!"

Max licks his chin, fierce and desperate, making whiny, happy noises and wriggling back and forth like he hasn't worked out which part's his tail and which is his ass yet.

"Sam," Dean calls. Because he knows his brother's around here somewhere.

Max's legs scrabble at his chest, trying to get higher, possibly in some sort of crazed and desperate mission to lick the rest of his face. Which is a mission that Dean would rather he _didn't_ succeed in.

The dog doesn't have to stop to breathe, though he seems to forget that when he gets excited, attempting to pant cold air all over Dean's face in-between every enthusiastic period of trying to lick him to death.

"Sam! Will you come get your damn dog."

The bathroom door opens and Sam comes out with wet hair, dragging his t-shirt on.

"Hey, look how happy he is to see you," Sam says, and he's smiling fit to burst.

Dean attempts to scowl at him but there's a few pounds of ghost puppy in the way, more than excited enough to be corporeal at this minute in time.

"Alright, stop, I was gone like two and a half hours, you stupid creature."

Max wriggles vainly to get closer, cold body vibrating between Dean's fingers. Anyone would think he'd been gone a year instead of an couple of hours. Anyone would think the creature actually _liked_ him, when all he does is hide its toys and not let it chew the furniture.

Dean debates holding him at arm's length but he has a tendency to wriggle when not close enough to get his tongue up the nearest freakin' nostril.

The familiar flapping angel noise a second later is a blessing, literally, no matter how blasphemous that might be.

Max immediately yelps and squirms sideways in a desperate desire to lavish attention on Castiel as well.

Dean knows an out when he sees it.

"Oh, Jesus, here." Dean thrusts the puppy in Castiel's general direction. The angel puts his hands up on reflex, which is definitely a mistake.

Castiel looks briefly bewildered in the face of squirming and enthusiasm - and yeah, that's pretty much the most hilarious thing Dean has ever seen.


End file.
